Soles
by OrangeFood
Summary: When you meet your soulmate or best friend (soul sister or soul brother) their intinals get written on your wrist. Left for love and right for friendship. Now for Annabeth it has always been Solemate and Sole sister, after all it started with an argument over shoes. Typical Soulmte Au.


When you meet your soulmate or best friend (soul sister or soul brother) their intinals get written on your wrist. Left for love and right for friendship. Now for Annabeth it has always been Solemate and Sole sister, after all it started with an argument over shoes,

.:.

Annabeth grumbled, looking down on her worn runners, _I don't need new shoes_ , she thought to herself. She wiggled her toes slightly in the shoes, even from where she was standing she could see a bit of her sock sticking out from where she duck taped her shoe.

Annabeth liked her shoes, even if they were almost three years old.

Her stepmother insisted on getting new shoes, since it was her seventeenth birthday.

her relationship with her stepmother was complicated. Her dad of course remarried after her original mom died from giving birth to her. It's harsh knowing that for you to live your mom had to die. She was five when he remarried, the intinals on his wrist now had a two sets of intinals, one faded one with the intinals AO (Athena Olympian) and a fresh new one, that was brown which is for symbolizing it wasn't his original soulmate, HH (Helen Harved)

About when she was seven she ran away, it was mostly because she felt left out, but she eventually returned after a week, with a set of intinals on her right arm. TG. Thalia Grace, she had found her soul sister, Annabeth had ran away with flip flops, bad idea, so Annabeth decided to use whatever money she had to buy so runners. Which is where she met the sarcastic Thalia, who not only paid for her shoes, brought her back. Keep in mind she was also a runaway, 11 year olds don't work in shoe stores.

Thats why they always joked about being Sole Sisters rather than Soul sisters.

So Thalia was a runaway too, it was mostly because her mom gave away her two year old brother, and Thalia was searching for him. She found him and came back to her fathers place and never talked to her mother since. She was a punk, loving black, piercings and her 'Death to Barbie' shirt, along with her traded black leather jacket,

It was then Helen and her came to some terms. Then a year later she got some awesome twin brothers. She gives respect to Helen for giving out two awesome boys.

"Come on, it'll be your gift." Helen insisted. "Would you rather a bright pink dress that I would force you to wear because I think it's 'pretty' on you?" Helen asked, a hand on her hip, Helen can be evil like that sometimes.

Instead of actually coming, Helen slapped a hundred dollars in her hand and told her to have fun. That's a lot of money.

"Ready, Annie?" Thalia asked, she was four years older than Annabeth and already found her soulmate. The intinals LC was printed messily on her wrist looking just like how Luke prints his name.

"Yeah," Annabeth gave her a withering glared before sighing and giving her a nod. She grabbed her backpack resting it familarly on her shoulders and slipped on her runners. Already you could see her socks just wait until she starts moving.

"Finally," Thalia said, briskly walking making Annabeth hurry her pace just to keep up with the raven haired girl.

Annabeth made the mistake of looking down to see her big toe stick out of her shoe. Maybe it is time to get new shoes.

"Piper's already there waiting," Piper was another of Annabeth and Thalia's best friend, she had gotten her soul brothers intinal on her wrist the letters LV, Leo Valdez. Her soulmate's were JG, Jason Grace. Thalia's brother, the blonde boys that could be mistaken as a Greek/Roman god.

Unlike soulmate tattoos you could have several best friend tattoos, because Piper's best friend already had two.

Annabeth and Thalia half jogged half speed walked to the mall. Annabeth hopping every so often to fix her shoe. Thalia pulled Annabeth into a store, in the corner, Piper and a friend of hers Hazel was talking to a boy.

 _A very hot boy_ , Annabeth's mind could stop thinking. _Shut it,_ she told herself.

The boy was her age, sixteen to seventeen years old. He was one of those help workers that just go around the place helping you with finding your shoe. It was easy to see, he had one of those tags on a customary orange dress shirts. He had messy black hair that never seemed tamed, and semi tan skin, he was wearing shorts, not that Annabeth minded.

The weather is unpredictable sometimes, you would be wearing shorts and a tshirt then bam pouring rain, or you would be dressed for rain and it never comes and you are a sweating bomb under all the layers.

Piper finally noticed than because she grinned and started waving wildly at them, her tattoo, noticeable against her naive skin tone. The boy turned around and smiled at them.

Annabeth froze, his eyes were bright sea green.

Thalia snickered and nudged Annabeth forward. She glared at her.

"This is Annabeth and she needs new shoes." Piper gestured to the shoes where a flap of duck tape was coming off.

The boy, nodded earnestly, and turned to her.

"I'm Percy," He said. "What's your shoe size?" He bent down and just glanced at her feet before answering himself. "6." Annabeth was shocked, a random stranger knew her shoe size from looking at her feet?

"Yeah," she mumbled.

He turned his back to her, a small almost flash of light came from his wrist, and Annabeth glanced at it. The intinals AC were on it... Her cursive handwriting right there in broad datlight, or rather broad fluorescent light.

She glanced at her wrist where the intinals PJ were on her wrist.

Annabeth started sweating on the spot. _Oh gods, save me now._ She thought _On second thought, strike me dead.._

She turned to Thalia and Piper who were smirking at her, Hazel was so clueless and innocent, not knowing anything.

Percy turned around and handed her two shoes, one that was a pair of Gray and blue runners, the other was black and pink.

The black and pink one were already not a candidate. Nope.

The gray and blue ones were okay, she liked the style, but it was completely a different size. She checked the size.

"It's a men's size." Annabeth said deadpanned, Percy frowned, a slight pout formed on his lips, and Annabeth resisted awing.

"I got it from the women's end." He said, looking at the box. "It's says 6," he said. Annabeth pointed at the words _Men_

"It's also says Men." Annabeth pointed, Percy squinted his eyes at the box.

"Oh," he said, "Sorry," he said grabbing the box and jogging off. Immediately Thalia brushed out laughing catching some attention from the other shoppers.

"You just found you soulmate!" Thalia crowed. "And it's my cousin!" Annabeth's eyes widdened.

A loud bang came over in the direction Percy when, so naturally Annabeth ran over there. She also felt a sudden jolt, telling her, her soulmate was hurt.

That sounds so weird to think about Soul mate.

Percy was on the groun surrounded by four boxes, he was holding a shoe box with his right arm and was staring at his left wrist.

"Um," he said dazed, he handed her a box from the ground. "This is for you," he held out his hand again. Annabeth took it, pulling him up from the ground.

"Annabeth Chase.' She said, Percy's eyes quickly flicked to his wrist, before it went to her wrist.

"Percy Jackson." Annabeth did the exact same thing as Percy, glancing at her wrist to see his intinals on her wrist, it was messy scrawling.

"At least you got your shoes." He said, grinning a lopsided smile, it made Annabeth melt.

.:.

Needless to say, Helen and her dad were surprised when Annabeth came home with a box in her hands and a boy by her sides, which she introduced as her sole mate.

.:.

Sole Mate

.:.

 **There you go! Wanting to do a soulmate AU forever, and now I did. Hope you liked it.**

 **Words: 1,408 Date: May 27, 2017**


End file.
